The World According to Vegeta
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: Vegeta is forced to write a diary. Needless to say he is less than enthused. Humor. Note: contains language, and sexual themes.


_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**The world according to Vegeta**

_By The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxxx**_  
_

Bulma gave me this stupid book because she thinks I ought to write down how I feel about things instead of 'locking my feelings away inside'. Fool woman.

The Prince of all Sayins does not keep a diary!

Diaries are for soft, pink wearing, tree-hugging sissies!

What does she know about it anyway? (When she's in a mood you can always tell, I just have a little detachment so as to enable myself to be a better fighter.)

So naturally I refused, what do I need a diary for anyway? What would I write in it anyway?

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Trained all day today. Still have yet to kill Kakorot.**_

See? What would be the point in writing down what I did and how I feel?

I tell you that woman is off in the deep end; she takes after her parents in that way…

Anyway if she wants me to write a diary she can take that idea and shove it up her pretty little ass.

Later…

Stupid Woman.

Well I told her exactly what to do with her diary idea, and well it looks like I will be writing the damn thing after all.

I still don't like it, but I'll do it.

He he, I wonder how long it will take her to find her credit cards have all melted…

**End day 1**

Stupid book. There I wrote in it.

**End day 2**

So here I am stuck doing this stupid thing just so I can have what is mine to begin with! When will that woman understand she is mine?

Maybe she just needs to be reminded…

**End day 3**

Had a sweet dream last night; I finally defeated Kakorot!

I laughed and laughed as he begged me for mercy! That fool.

The look upon his face as I pounded into oblivion!

Soon. Soon I will make that dream a reality and reclaim my honor!

There I think I'm done sounding like a megala maniac…

Oh, but I shall so enjoy the feeling of victory as I stand over his broken body, blood still oozing from the many wounds I have inflicted! Then he shall know the true power of a Super Sayian!

Later…

Spent all day training intensely in the gravity room.

Later…

I tire of this pointless torture!

I bet Kakarot's mate never made him write a stupid diary! (I almost pity him for having to put up with that intolerable woman!)

And I bet he even likes the color pink! That bunny lover!

It is hard to believe that it is Sayin blood that flows through his veins and not the watery blood of these weak humans.

**End day 4**

Trained all day today.

Wish I did not have to do this stupid thing. Bulma says it's a sort of experiment. I wonder to do what – to drive me insane?

If so Congrats, it works now let me be.

Stupid woman, why does she have to bother me? Surly there's someone else she dislikes enough to torture instead of dancing her whims on me!

**End day 5**

Was forced into going shopping with Bulma.

If I have to try on one more Ralph Loren polo neck I am going to kill someone!

I swear she only goes in there to show me off and to flirt with the clerk when she thinks I'm not looking! I can't stand it!

With those skirts she wears she must know that the eyes of every man are on her. She enjoys knowing so. I'm sure it thrills her.

I hate the way she flirts with guys. And they're all 'fashionable' which to me says that they'll wear pink if chicks dig it.

The nice guys. The woman friends. The sensitives. – And I'm sure they're all closet gay.

If not for her _flirting_ and _the waiting_ as she tries on everything and the elevator music and the phony complements of the clerks – who I know must be getting commission on all this stuff – and the screaming children and the waiting and having to go in every store and having to carry all the bags for her and waiting as she runs into a friend she simply must stand around with in the middle of the walk way chatting about the most puerile of things and having to try on things I don't like in the least and the fact that Kakorot never has to go shopping and that after buying the clothes she then has to have an occasion to wear them and the fact that she asks me how she looks in everything and the standing around waiting for her and everything then I might just be able to stand it.

But as it is, shopping is the closest thing on this God forsaken Earth to hell.

**End day 6**

Grrrrrr. Does anyone else other than that one Jewish girl keep a diary? Honestly?

Stupid idea. I hate this diary shit.

It's so annoying.

Later…

Spent all day training.

**End day 7**

I think that if I have to take much more of this diary crap I am going to burst open like a piñata.

Bulma's been asking me about it and how it's going. I told her to go screw a doorknob. Then she threw one at me.

How she broke it off the door I'll never know. I suspect she's stronger than she looks.

I am rather annoyed though because the damned thing hit me! So now I have a bump the size of Gibraltar on my forehead! Loathsome Woman.

Later…

It appears the 'incident' with Bulma earlier today impaired my vision. I found this out when I bumped into her in the hall and risked stealing a kiss – big mistake! – it turned out to be that slut mom of hers!

I doubt Bulma will ever let me live this down and worst now her mother keeps purposely bumping into me! She thinks I did it on purpose!

Therefore in order to avoid any more 'mistakes' I have locked myself in the gravity room.

I dare anyone to try and talk to me in the mood I'm in, but if it is their will to die by all means – welcome.

**End day 8**

Bulma came to the gravity room last night. I know I was supposed to kill anyone who did but damn. You didn't see what she was wearing. (the little she was wearing)

She said she wanted to apologize and had been waiting for me in bed and wanted to know if I planned on ever going to bed.

"No." I managed somehow to yell. She wasn't fazed though and ignoring me walked right by me into the grav room and shut the door.

I swear that woman will be the death of me!

Later…

Seems Bulma's intentions weren't that good after all. She kidnapped the stupid diary and wrote my name on it – in Pink curvy writing!

I flat out told her that if she had read any of it she would find herself on a silver platter surrounded by lettuce with her legs ties back and an apple in her mouth. This may have been a mistake because she smiled and handed the damned book to me.

After inspection on the diary I went in search of a large enough platter as I discovered numerous comments scribbled on the edges that I could have done without.

**End day 9**

Went to train in the desert today so as to be left alone. This worked out quite well until that Baka Kakorot arrived with his small cue ball headed friend. I wonder why he doesn't have a nose…

Apparently they had called Capsule Corp to ask if I wanted to train with them. Unfortunately Bulma answered the phone which lead to a conversation between Goku, Krillen and I that went something like this;

_**After a drawn out warm up the small nose-less man insisted we take a break. Kakorot and I gave him a questioning glance asking how he could be so weak, but allowed the small man the rest he needed. **_

_**He sat down on the edge of the Plateau, dangling his legs over the side and let out a very loud sigh. His breath was heavy and deep as though it had been a long time since last he had trained. **_

_**Seeing his obvious weakness I wondered why Kakorot kept him around. I decided that the only practical use of him would be for amusement like a child might keep a pet parrot. **_

_**Kakorot smiled that idiotic smile of his and sat down next to him, I decided to stand behind them but finally decided to sit down on the opposite side of Krillen a few feet away. **_

"_**How long do we have until the androids come?" Krillen asked still short on breath. **_

"_**About a year, it's a good thing too I don't think I'm ready yet." Kakorot replied.**_

"_**Well I don't know about you but I say bring these androids on! I'm always ready for a decent fight." – obviously me as I am the only one not terrified of the very mention of the tin villains.**_

"_**Oh, really? I thought you might be a little concerned…you know. I mean you must be questioning your mortality if you're writing a diary." The small man said boldly. **_

_**Kakorrot's eyes widened so large I thought if I still had my tail I may have mistaken them for the moon and transformed. **_

_**He stared at me openly. "You have a diary?" **_

_**I mutter an "I'm going to kill that woman".**_

_**Krillen started laughing so hard he turned a dark tomato red. I simply glowered at him, my arms crossed. **_

_**Still he laughed louder than ever with gasps that he was going to split his side. **_

_**This was enough for me and I pushed him off the side of the Plateau. The fool could not even stop himself from falling he was laughing so hard. I smiled sinisterly when I heard his laughter turn to one sudden scream as he hit the ground. I turned to Kakorot. **_

_**He was still staring at me.**_

"_**Kakorot, grow up, all great warriors keep war diaries of their victories and defeats. Don't you know anything?" and I stormed off back to Capsule Corp. **_

Since then I heard the happy news that Krillen was in the hospital, it seems he really did split his side! And that Kakorot was thinking about starting a diary!

Am I really the only one that finds this news amusing?

I started laughing when Bulma told me and she simply said that I was 'one sad sick little monkey' and went off where ever it is that she goes when not insulting me.

Still can you think what Kakorot would write in his diary?

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I am hungry. **_

_**Chi-Chi was behaving very strangely last night; she was wearing some pink lacy thing and a feathery snake. I'm still not quite sure what she wanted but I wish she had let me sleep. Wonder why she kept asking me if I wanted to play if she didn't want to play cards…**_

_**Am still hungry must have Chi-Chi make some breakfast. **_

That idiot. It's a miracle he ever had a kid. Ah! I do not want to think about that!

Honestly, that is just disturbing. I'm going to have to take a shower to forget about that one!

**End day 10**

Made Bulma pay for telling Krillen about my diary last night.

Today I don't think she'll be getting out of bed…

That's all I have time to write today.

**End day 11**

All right damn diary all right. Today I trained; yes I trained like I do just about _everyday_.

I suppose I'm lucky Bulma didn't paint you pink or something… she always does things like that. I'm sure she does it just to make my life hell.

But maybe she just wants more attention? Wants me to pay her more mind? Is that it?

I dunno…

**End day 12**

Great, I just realized I've been doing this diary thing for almost two fucking weeks. Two fucking weeks!

Anyway today I trained and ended up blowing up the gravity room again. Oops.

I guess I ought not to destroy it so often, Mr. Briefs was not too pleased.

Oh, well. I'll just train out in the desert more. Its not so bad, but I get the feeling that wimp Yamcha will ask to join me.

All I want is to be left alone…

Later…

Maybe I don't really want to be alone…maybe I just got used to it and am not sure how to be around people anymore.

Still it is nice sometimes just to stand there, not another soul around for miles…watching the empty horizon…

I suppose I could be nice to share with some one, but it would have to be the right someone…

**End day 13**

Why am I doing this? Why do I write in this damn book everyday?

What is the purpose of this stupid thing?

It's driving me insane! I'm doing something and I don't even know why!

Still Bulma has asked me about it again. I refused to acknowledge the question and growled on my way to the refrigerator.

Why does she do that? Why does she stand there in her flowing dressing gown and watch me eat with it half open?

Why does she smile like that when I just get out of the shower? What is that woman's problem?

Then again… I have caught myself looking at her in a similar fashion. Does this mean anything?

At this point I'm not sure if I want to know or not. Why does it matter?

Ah shit. I'm questioning things aren't I?

I didn't used to, though. I liked going around not really caring about anyone or anything… - that word – caring- is that my problem now? Am I starting to care? I'm starting to care about people and I didn't even notice until this stupid book?

Well…maybe I'll write in it for just a little longer.

I can't see any harm in doing so…

**End day 14**

Trained in the frozen north today and ran into that three eyed man and the little floating pokemon thing. Decided not to train there again as the three eye thing kinda creeps me out.

**End day 15**

Interesting day today.

Its not everyday a man can get up go to have breakfast, find its past lunch and get a whole china cabinet thrown at them.

It seems that Bulma is pregnant. And of course I am the father and it is my fault. Of course.

I'm not sure but I don't think I could have it any other way. I would kill Yamcha if he were the father and anyone else for that matter too.

Strange really…now that I think about it, but I don't think I could stand to loose her to anyone.

Actually this is kinda amusing I didn't think I could stand her and now I'm fearing of not being with her. Sounds like something on an anime show with really bad taste…

Later…

Bulma on warpath.

Am hiding like a munchkin in the gravity room even though it's not fixed yet.

But today was not entirely with out humor; you should have seen Yamcha's face when he heard I got Bulma pregnant. It was funny as hell.

The poor bastard, I'd feel like that too I guess if I lost her to me…does that make any sense at all or did I just qualify for the loony bin? Bah.

**End day 16**

Ran into stupid Kakorot in the desert again. Does he have nothing better to do than hang around and pop up where he is most unwelcome?

I'm going to get stronger and then I'm going to kill him.

Later….

Stupid Slutty Mother of Bulma! She dared ask if I planned on marrying her as she is pregnant. I flat out told her that I did not believe in her silly family traditions and that just because she did does not mean we will.

Stupid woman. I hate the way she just smiles at you blankly when you insult her.

**End day 17**

Went training in the desert today, in hopes to find peace and refuge from Bulma's fury. No matter in a few days she'll have cooled down. Sometimes she just needs to vent and does it through yelling at people and throwing fragile objects at my head. Still even if she weren't such a bad aim it wouldn't really hurt me anyway…though she might feel better.

Maybe I'll let her hit me just so she can get rid of the rest of her anger….

While in the desert today no one came.

Not one soul interrupted me today.

It was just me.

Just me and the sun in the world's largest cat litter box.

I stayed and watched the sun set, watched it sink on the horizon. Causing a blaze of colors to stretch forth and seize the sky only to fade away and be replaced by the darkness of night.

Do you have any idea how many sunsets I've seen? How many different planets I've watched them on? Far too many to count it seems now.

I remember most of them all a planet with three suns. The sky seemed then like the trail of destruction Napa and I left behind us…a sky of fire an explosion of reds, yellows, orange with outlines of pink and purple as the last sun hits the horizon.

I know this sounds stupid, sentimental garbage no doubt. But in all those years of traveling through space I never once stopped. Not for friendship, not for love, not for rest, and never to simply admire.

To just stand on the edge of the ocean, on the edge of a canyon that stretches out for miles and you can not see the other side; to admire the beauty and feel small and insignificant knowing how truly small you are.

Thinking about this, it is terrifying.

I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of the great Sayijins. All my life I have been told that I, I am destined for great things.

For even the god like level of a super Sayian! And I have seen someone else – someone deemed too weak for anything and was sent away for their own safety – become a super Sayian. Where as I can not no matter ho hard I train, no matter how far I get to the point of death I can not reach it! But I will not give up, I will become a Super Sayian! Kakorot I will defeat you!

**End day 18**

Goku's an idiot.

That's all I have to say.

**End day 19**

Yesterday Goku came over. It was not enough for him interrupt my training, no. He stood and watched me for a while… while I was…uh, making up with Bulma…

I growled at him, asking what he wanted. Do you know what that gimboid wanted me to do? He came over to ask if I would write his diary for him!

Fer the love of the Gods!

I asked him that if he couldn't read, and he couldn't write what good it would do him. Then he looked at me with that baka smile of his which means that he has no idea what you just said or what is going on. Not that he doesn't always.

Still he does not get it. He wants me to teach him. I told him to fuck off because I was busy. If his son was to be 'a great scholar' then why didn't he ask him? I had been preparing to hear him ask 'what's fuck mean?' but fortunately he is not quite so lost. Seeming to have got the message he left.

Later…

Finished training. Ate dinner. Went to sleep. Bulma still kinda mad. I think its best to leave her alone a while longer…

As long as she does not crawl back to that weakling Yamcha…

Or into anyone else's bed…

Or anything… I think she'll be all right, just needs to be alone.

It's not like I'm worried or anything. I just … sigh never mind.

**End day 20**

Trouble.

Bulma is in a good mood today. An exceptionally good mood today.

This worries me because anytime Bulma is like this it usually means two things;

She crawled into my bed (and she didn't last night)

She has something planed something that results in me being hurt, humiliated or starved.

Its not that I'm unsure of myself or worried…but what if its not #2? What if she found warmth in someone else's bed? NO. no.

She- Bulma would never…what if Bulma does not think of me that way? Damn it! She must. How couldn't she?

Still …

…I never have told her…

**End day 21**

Left Capsule Corp early this morning. I decided that I have to stop thinking about Bulma and stop worrying about her.

I MUST TRAIN! I MUST become stronger! My search for power will be the driving force in my life, just as it used to! Nothing can come between me and my destiny!

Later…

The desert was even larger today, it made me feel small. So I blew it up. Now there is only dust…dust and a crater the size of Canada.

Perhaps I should work on controlling my temper a little…or something…

No, I don't have time! I must focus solely on my training!

Later…

Went to bed, tired, hungry, sore, and very tired. That's all for today.

**End day 22**

Today I was cleaning my room and …O.K. I like to clean things. It makes me feel better…

Anyway, as I was unfolding my cloths to hang up in the closet, a small piece of paper fell out of the pocket of my favorite blue spandex – I mean Sayi-jin armor.

Upon closer inspection it was a phone number that Bulma had given me when I had returned from space to look for Goku. It was the number of the temper management hotline and the address for meeting with their 'therapy group'. I of course threw it away immediately upon finding it.

But it made me thing for a minute; it made me remember one of my first fights with Bulma.

_**The day had been long and hard, I had spent most of it training the rest of the day was spent trying to find my own clothes. Bulma had hid them from me, I remember. So the only clothes I had to wear were pink and yellow. **_

_**I was none too happy about resembling an angry clown. I tore the house apart looking for my cloths to no avail. **_

_**Finally after wasting half the day I confronted Bulma, she was outside lounging like a lizard in the hot sun. **_

_**I remember wondering if she had don that showy suit to taunt me. Oh, but she was beautiful! Shaped like the great Goddess herself! The only thing that looked wrong was that laughable hairstyle of hers. **_

"_**Woman of Earth! Where are my clothes!"**_

_**Bulma did not even bother to look up. "On you – I hope." **_

"_**These pink pansy things are not my cloths! What have you done with them?" **_

"_**What are you talking about? Your blue spandex?"**_

"_**What the hell is spandex? And if you're talking about my Sayi-jin armor then yes, where is it?"**_

"_**Those tacky things? They were all ragged and singed."**_

"_**Where? I pray by the Gods you did not do anything stupid!"**_

"_**Could you get out of my sun please?"**_

"_**WHATDID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?" **_

"_**Will you shut up about your ragged clothes already? I threw the damn things away!"**_

"_**WHAT!"**_

"_**I SAID I threw them AWAY! Do you have a problem? HONESTLY! Grow up! You have real temper problems ya know that? Now get out of my SUN!"**_

"_**I have anger problems? You – YOU – You Whore! How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I am the Prince of all Sayi-jins!"**_

_**Bulma stood up and slapped me. A stinging pain on my right cheek. I was too surprised to do anything; she simply stood up and ran into the house. She did not stop there however; she got out one of her guns and started shooting me. The sensation was similar to being stung by thousands of killer bees. If you have never been stung by a thousand killer bees I suggest you don't as it is uncomfortable to say the least. **_

_**Shortly after she threw one of my boots at me, inside was a number of the anger management group. **_

Funny how not many things have changed since then. Not much at all. Thinking about it perhaps I ought to check out this 'support group'.

Then again maybe not.

**End Day 23**

While training in the gravity room, I suppose I took it a little too hard and blew it up again. I went back in the house to get some food.

The house was empty, which was odd at the time of day it was.

The silence was unnerving, so I went to see if I could find anyone.

Preferably Bulma. Stupid really how I had been avoiding her for so long and now am hunting around the house for her.

I must be getting soft…

Later…

Found Bulma in the garden. Regret having done so as I found her with Yamcha. I did not ask what was happening, or what was going on. I exploded and Bulma retaliated with screaming back at me.

She said I had better get control of my temper I did not ask for what would happen if I did not. I angrily stormed out to train (or in this case to blow things up) in the Antarctic.

Later,

I feel better after melting much of the polar ice caps, but not good enough. Something more needs to be done.

I swear I shall find what I must do and Gods be Damned I will do it!

**End day 24**

I am ashamed to admit what it is that I am about to do.

Yet it makes sense, in all the arguments we have ever had Bulma has commented on my temper. That it is our tempers that bump heads and ruin our moods. So I will fix it. So that we can be around each other.

I am going to anger management counseling!

…tomorrow.

**End day 25**

Damn the day came. Damn…I suppose I will go to this 'counseling'. Well anyway, I best be going now.

Later,

I went and sat in the waiting room, which was done in very poor taste. The seats were all plastic feeling and the plants all plastic and the magazines were out of date and the air conditioning was on too high a setting and the receptionist was not helpful at all.

And I waited…and waited…and then suddenly a woman came out of the room, she had been crying and was now clutching onto her purse muttering 'thank you's and I looked and I recognized her – it was Chi-Chi!

That's right, Kakorots mate. All teary eyed, hair tied up and clothes typical of her. What was I supposed to do? If she saw me she would recognize me and if she did she would tell Kakorot and then I would be disgraced! – So I picked up a Cosmopolitan magazine and held it to my face. Praying to whatever Gods were listening that I not be seen.

The sobbing Chi-Chi then asked the receptionist for the bill and let out a roaring "WHAT! That's astronomical! Much more than I had expected! –"

After a lifetime of Chi-Chi's banter she calmed and paid up, muttering about how she will get Gohan through school. She left with her nose in the air and her pockets very empty. Perhaps I should be more thankful that Bulma's bank account is very well endowed. (as she is.)

The plastic receptionist called my name in a squeaky voice that felt like chalk to my ears.

The door opened and I went inside, wondering what would become of me and if this was the first step to being a polo wearing sensitive. I shuddered at the thought, and as I turned to leave to avoid such a fate - the door was closed. And I faced what I feared to be my future.

Thick rimmed glasses on a slim pointed nose reminded me of some Earth owl. The dark hair swept over to the side neatly, the black polo neck and perfectly accessorize outfit all together created Dr. Gayer.

Yes, I thought, Dr. _Gayer than a pair of flaming Doc Martins_

"Welcome Vegeta. Please sit down in this chair next to me. Let us start by saying something's about ourselves."

"I would rather not."

"Oh, well then why don't you explain why you do not wish to share with us."

I did not tell him that he was a poof. I did not yell at him and tell him to stay away from me or ask what brand of woman's underwear he preferred.

"I do not like talking with people about myself."

"And why might that be Vegeta?"

"Well, Dr. Gayer it is a weakness. It is weak to tell people the pain you feel or to express it. I am a warrior and it would not due for me to show weakness."

"Alright, well Vegeta why don't you tell me why you see this as a weakness."

"It shows your enemies what hurts you, catches you off guard. It makes you weak, because they then can hurt you."

"Vegeta who do you think will hurt you? Who are your enemies?"

"Right now I would have to say Kakorot and Bulma. In time thought this will change. I shall grow more powerful and defeat Kakorot proving that I am the true prince of all Sayians!"

"Hum, Vegeta would you do me a favor? Would you tell me about this Bulma and your emotional connections to her?"

"Bulma? She…" and I didn't know. I just didn't know so I began to think about all that we shared and how we were with each other.

" Bulma is beautiful, she is always there to yell at me for something or nag about something. tell me how I am doing things wrong and what is wrong with me. tries to show me how this world works and what place I could have in it. …when I was very badly hurt from my training she stayed by my bed and watched over me…gave me a diary to write in hopes that I would 'get out my feelings instead of locking them away inside' she called it.

I was her first lover, I will be the father of her child and yet, I do not know what we are.

It is not a friendship, or a courtship, not a partner or sibling. It is something different that we have never discussed. Not even when she comes to me cold in the middle of the night and clambers into my bed.

We constantly clash with each others tempers to the point that we cannot be around each other anymore, which is why I am here."

"Vegeta have you ever thought that perhaps you love her?"

"Do you have to use my name in every sentence you utter?"

But it made sense, and I knew it to be true as my heart pounded loudly in my chest as I thought about it. And now I know what it is I feel for her, I wonder if I can ever tell her…

"Uh, no Vegeta I don't. But um, have you ever shared your emotions with her? True emotions? Or let her know how you feel?"

It saddened me to think about it, but I only show her my anger. Not even when we are having our fun in bed do I really show her me. How I feel or what I think.

I left soon after that, not that our session was over, but I had done all I needed. Heard and said my bit, now that I knew what was I to do about it?

So I went back home and sat in the gardens for a little bit, hoping Bulma would come and shout at me for living or something.

But she didn't come.

I looked for her as the sun began to set, checked the pool, the kitchen, the bathrooms, my room, the workshop, and every where I could think to and finally I thought to look in her room.

I opened the door after knocking softly and very quietly looked in.

Bulma lay stretched out on her bed, sleeping soundly.

She is even a vision when she is sleeping, I pulled a blanket over her and lay down on the floor by her bed and fell asleep.

**End day 26**

Sometime during the night, Bulma woke up and found me on her floor. Actually she stepped on me and woke me up.

She demanded loudly that I leave and yelled even louder for an account of what I was doing there.

So I told her and surprisingly she calmed.

At some point I reached for her hand and held it, feeling the warmth from her smooth hands. We just stood there for the longest time. Looking at each other and then at our hands which she pulled back, but I held on.

She was confused; I could see it in her innocent questioning and feel it in her eyes.

Funny, I am soft. I must be to be able to do such things. But perhaps it is not such a bad thing to be soft.

A funny thing happened last night, as I kissed her confused look away. I actually told her that I loved her and that I was proud to be the father of her child as I placed my hand on her growing belly. And it surprised her, but I think it had been something she had been waiting to hear for a long time.

And instead of just fucking, we made love. And it was beautiful, like she was my whole world and she were melting into me. I felt a warmth that I have never felt before but it radiated from my heart to consume my body. And amazingly this is how I achieved the level of Super Sayian that I had been striving for all this time.

**xxxxEndxxxx**

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R! _**  
**


End file.
